


Now You Know

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr: letswritesherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then…</p><p>It’s odd how many ways something can be construed. For example, take the sentence above. It happened, of course, in the aftermath of the Giant Rat of Sumatra case. If I were writing this for my blog, I would likely have added some rubbish about how Sherlock and I were too wired to rest, so we went somewhere and Sherlock deduced people while I laughed or commented. Or, I would have said something about the trained killers waiting for us after one of our other cases, which Sherlock and I speedily took care of.<br/>None of that happened though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know

**_After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then…_ **

It’s odd how many ways something can be construed. For example, take the sentence above. It happened, of course, in the aftermath of the Giant Rat of Sumatra case. If I were writing this for my blog, I would likely have added some rubbish about how Sherlock and I were too wired to rest, so we went somewhere and Sherlock deduced people while I laughed or commented. Or, I would have said something about the trained killers waiting for us after one of our other cases, which Sherlock and I speedily took care of.

None of that happened though. What actually happened will never make it into my blog. Some things are personal, and some things don’t need to be shared. I get comments daily about Sherlock and I being a couple, yet no one actually expects us to be one.

Yes, I went on dates with women (which Sherlock occasionally sabotaged). Most assume that the reason I stopped dating for now is because of Sherlock. They’re right, but for the wrong reason.

I am dating Sherlock Holmes. Mike Stamford didn’t introduce us, although we let him and everyone else think he did. Possibly the only one who knows the truth is Mycroft, and that is only because he was there when we met.

We met when we were kids, when Sherlock transferred from whatever pretentious school he used to go to because of a chemistry incident. He ended up being in most of my classes, even though he was three years younger, simply because he was too smart for the work others his age did.

He was a prat, of course, but he was also different from anyone I’d ever met. We were friends for years, and began dating when Sherlock turned fifteen.

He turned to drugs when I joined the Army.

I heard of his overdose from him, during leave. I had broke up with him before I left, hoping he’d find someone else, because I didn’t know if I’d come back. He didn’t though, stubborn sod that he is, and when I found out about the drugs I nearly hit the roof.

When I was discharged, we discussed getting back together. He had been clean for a while, and he didn’t want to go back there. I missed him, always had, and I needed him as much as he needed me.

We needed to keep quiet about it though, as there are many people who would do anything to hurt Sherlock, even kidnapping me to get to him. (They did that anyway, eventually, but not even Moriarty suspected that we were more than friends.)

Sherlock cured my limp and gave me a purpose. Meeting Mike to have him introduce us was Sherlock’s idea, and it worked perfectly. No one suspected that we knew each other.

I began dating to throw people off the trail, as I had to repeat that ‘ _I’m not gay’_ daily. (I am bisexual, so it wasn’t a total lie). I may have felt bad about leading them on, but I knew I would do anything for Sherlock. Even stay and mourn an empty grave while he ran around the world chasing killers.

I played the part of the grieving friend and when he returned I acted as I should (in public) and when we were safely ensconced in our rooms I threw myself at him. He was thinner, with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, but he was home and safe, and I was happy.

Our relationship has continued behind closed doors, with no one the wiser.

If you want to know what really happened at the end of that case, it is rather simple.

**_After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then they lean against the wall and laugh, rejoicing in the fact that they are there, together, unharmed. Sherlock pulled John into a passionate kiss, the blinds drawn to keep out unwanted attention._ **

**_When they pulled apart, Sherlock smirked and said “How will you fit that into your blog?”_ **

**_John just laughed and said, “I’ll figure something out, as always.”_ **

Now you know.


End file.
